During software development, an entity relational model is frequently used to design, for example, relationships, associations, interactions, messaging, and the like for software entities. Software entities may include database tables, functions, objects, threads, and other suitable entities. While current software development systems allow relationships between software entities to be defined, the software development systems fail to provide proactive recommendations of required and/or useful software entity relationships based upon prior defined software entity relationships. As a result, required and/or useful software entity relationships may be missed during software development and result in increased software development and maintenance costs, decreased software development efficiency, and duplicate software development efforts.